<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Looking for someone to add details to my wayhaught idea! by Ghostwriterinthesky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477835">Looking for someone to add details to my wayhaught idea!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostwriterinthesky/pseuds/Ghostwriterinthesky'>Ghostwriterinthesky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wynonna Earp (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:22:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostwriterinthesky/pseuds/Ghostwriterinthesky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I have written here some chapter layouts of a Wayhaught story idea I have. I am looking for someone to take my chapter layouts and add detail and help me get my story idea written into a proper good fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Waverly Earp &amp; Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Looking for someone to add details to my wayhaught idea!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings will appear here.<br/>TW! Homophobia, and abuse.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To writer:<br/>
This is just a basic layout of an idea I had while I was maladaptive daydreaming. You can do what you want with it. I’m not talented enough to put this idea into a proper fic so I am asking that you take this idea and run with it.  Basically, I have important plot points and some minor details that with good writing could be an excellent story. I also added some dialogue, but you can obviously change or scrap it if you want. The first few chapters might seem simple, but oh you wait. My mind is fucked up, but creative which you will see as the story progresses.  Thank you for taking the time to bring my ideas to life. </p><p>Background Info.<br/>
Nicole is 17. Waverly is 16. Wynonna left initially/appears later, Mama’s fate is revealed later, Willa is missing/revealed later. Daddy is an abusive psychopath.  I’m aiming for a slow burn “The Fosters” style story with teenage Wayhaught.<br/>
I am posting the first 4 chapter layouts on Ao3 here to see if you like the idea. If you want to pick up the story I have more Chapter layouts written that I can send to you through your preferred method of communication. If anything is confusing leave a comment or email me at itsmelindsey222@gmail.com to get more information.</p><p>Chapter 1.<br/>
Nicole is jogging in the park to get into shape for basketball season.  She sees a girl sitting on a bench in the park writing in a binder. She notices the girl’s concerning appearance.  She’s abnormally skinny and is wearing a hooded sweatshirt.  She looks as though she has been crying. Nicole keeps jogging. She thinks it’s none of her business. She goes back home and thinks nothing of it. The next day she goes jogging after school again and sees the same girl in the same spot.  This time the girl is curled up with her knees to her chest and she is crying. This time Nicole is concerned so she approaches the brunette and sits next to her. The brunette who she soon learns is named Waverly leans into her and cries into her shoulder. Introductions are made along with basic facts. Nicole asks what is wrong but the other girl shuts her down and says she has to leave. During this conversation it starts to rain.  Nicole offers to walk Waverly home shielding her with an umbrella she keeps in her backpack. When they arrive to what Waverly clarifies is her place Nicole observes that the house and lawn are rundown. She tries to converse more with Waverly but she quickly dismisses Nicole and runs inside. Nicole is left to walk home with her thoughts consumed by Waverly. There is something up with this girl and she wants to find out what it is.  </p><p>Chapter 2.<br/>
Nicole goes through school and her routine as normal for the most part except this time when she jogs the familiar trail she keeps an eye out for a certain girl.  When she sees Waverly doing her homework on the bench she sits next to her and takes out her own work. Waverly looks up at her and smiles, but doesn’t say anything. Nicole takes a mental note that Waverly doesn’t seem to like much conversation.  About an hour passes of silence when Waverly jumps at the sound of a car horn off in the distance. As she moves, her binder full of homework land on the ground.  Nicole tries to reach for it, but as she does she notices Waverly’s sleeve has rolled up. There on her wrist appears to be bruises in the shape of a handprint. Nicole pretends not to notice because she is not sure Waverly knew she saw the marks. Although she was silent Nicole knew she had to do something. So, she impulsively asks Waverly over to her house for dinner. Waverly is seemingly shocked by the gesture but checks her watch on the non bruised wrist and agrees. The girls walk to Nicole’s house and when they arrive Mrs. Haught is already started on dinner. Nicole introduces Waverly to her mother whose name is Indra. Indra explains that her husband Gustus won’t be joining them for dinner that night because he is on a work trip, but Waverly is of course welcome. During the dinner they make idle conversation and Waverly starts to relax and enjoy herself. Eventually the conversation leads to music, because the Haught’s are definitely a musical family. Gustus plays the guitar and he has been teaching Nicole. Indra sings. The topic eventually somehow lands on Demi Lovato. Nicole makes a comment on how attractive she is. Waverly agrees. Nicole then says “Well mom and Waverly it’s a different level of appreciation for me. I’m gay.” Waverly jumps in and says “You assume I’m not gay?”. Nicole is slightly shocked because says she did assume Waverly was indeed not gay. The topic then drifts into coming out. Indra asks how Waverly’s family took it. Waverly tenses up and says they took it okay. Indra continues to babble on, but Nicole definitely noticed the change in demeanor. The dinner soon ends and Waverly thanks them for having her.  Nicole offers to drive her home, but Waverly politely declines and makes her way out of the Haught house to venture home. </p><p>Chapter 3.<br/>
It’s been a few days since Nicole has seen Waverly. She hasn’t been jogging because of the poor weather.  Indra’s car pulls up in the driveway and Nicole rushes out to help bring the groceries inside. While bringing in the groceries Indra starts talking about her day as Nicole listens. “…oh and I ran into Ward Earp in the grocery store.” This catches Nicole’s attention. “What did you discuss with the sheriff?” Nicole wonders out loud. “Oh well he’s Waverly’s father dear didn’t you know?” Nicole was surprised because she didn’t even know Waverly’s last name was Earp. Indra continues “Well him and I got to talking and I brought up how wonderful it is that my Nicole has another gay friend.” This stopped Nicole in her tracks as she was flashed into the memory of the night that Waverly was over for dinner and how she tensed and almost flinched at the topic of her family’s reaction. Nicole asks her mom “What did he say?” Indra pauses as she contemplates her answer as though she is recognizing something. “Well he quickly ended the conversation. He left his cart in the store!” Indra continues putting the groceries away put Nicole is conflicted. She begins to wonder if maybe Waverly’s father didn’t know about her sexuality. Nicole sighs and says “Mom, I need to tell you something about Waverly.” Indra looks at her expectantly, her full attention on Nicole. “When I’ve done homework with Waverly the last couple days I noticed how she has bruises on her.” Nicole then goes on to explain how she suspects Waverly’s father didn’t know. Indra has a haunted look on her face as she replies “Oh dear, I really hope I didn’t out that poor girl. Especially if she is being abused.” Nicole thinks for a moment and comes up with a plan. “Mom I know where she lives why don’t I bring her this notebook and say I think it was hers that she left here. Then we can check and see if she’s okay.” Indra agrees to this notion and they get into the car and drive to the Homestead.  Indra starts to get antsy and fidgety hoping that Waverly is okay and that this was all a big misunderstanding. When they arrive at the Earp homestead both women get out of the car and approach the house.  Nicole knocks on the door and she takes a step back as a drunken Ward Earp answers the door.  He sways and looks directly into Nicole’s eyes and loudly proclaims “Who the fuck are you and what the fuck are you doing on my property!” Indra then steps in front of Nicole holding the notebook they used as an excuse. “Hi sir, we just wanted to return this notebook to Waverly, is she around?” Then with the creepiest smile Nicole had ever seen Ward takes a drink from his bottle and says a statement that will stay with Nicole for the rest of her life. “That bitch Waverly is gone.” Indra stutters out “W-what do y-you mean?”. Ward’s evil smile grows even larger as he mutters out “The brat is dead I killed her. Good luck finding the body!” He slams the door shut and Nicole can hear maniacal laughter from inside the house. Nicole’s ears start ringing and suddenly she’s throwing up. She is pulled back to the car by Indra and she hears a 911 call being made. She hears her own voice yell “Waverly!” repeatedly until she sees black. </p><p>Chapter 4.<br/>
When Nicole comes to she is sitting in the back seat of Indra’s car. She quickly takes in her surroundings and analyzes the multiple police cars and emergency rescue vehicles. She turns to find her mom standing outside of the car face white as a ghost.  “Mommy.” Her raspy voice squeaks out. Indra is silent until Nicole asks “Mom! What happened?” Indra fills her in on the events.  They assume Waverly is dead from Ward’s confession. Officer Nedley arrested him. Right now they are looking to recover a body. Nicole feels as though she is going to be sick again. She didn’t know Waverly that well, but she wants to. And now she won’t get the chance because Waverly is dead. Nicole continues her mourning for the girl she wanted to know when a voice from inside the house calls out “She’s alive.” Nicole feels many emotions wash over her as she stands to try to get a better few of the scene. There is Waverly Earp being rushed out of the house on a stretcher. Her face and body so bloody and bruised Nicole can barely recognize her. As the paramedics are loading Waverly into the ambulance she hears one of them scream out “She’s coding, start CPR!” The ambulance doors slam shut as they rush Waverly to the hospital. Indra guides a traumatized Nicole into the car and speeds after the ambulance to the hospital. As Nicole sits watching as they blur past the trees. One thought keeps repeating in her mind. She will never let Waverly get hurt ever again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>